A Royal Encore
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Bonus Story number 7 to the 'A Royal-' series season 1. In the past time, Bel and company have recieved memories from the future involving a certain mist guardian, but when this Mist guardian doesn't recognize any of them, chaos breaks out. B26, XS, 6918, also contains Royal Bonus Stories.
1. Chapter 1: Past Grandma's House

**A Royal Encore **

**Chapter One**

ALL RIGHT! This was a suggestion from a reviewer of the 'A Royal-' series, and I'm now taking that suggestion and making an encore (since I was meaning to, anyway!) This particular fanfiction will be set in the past again, no TYL EYL or 12YL here! Just present time!

* * *

><p>Varia Headquarters... 9:00 AM<p>

"All right, so what exactly are we going to do? We don't have any idea where the damn brat is, and I don't know anyone with any leads on the subject," Xanxus sighed, his arms folded.

Making sure he didn't turn his back on Bel, Squalo then spoke up, making the prince grin as he closely defended his long, silvery hair. "Well...," he began, "we weren't the ONLY ones who knew about this 'Fran' kid. Mukuro Rokudo, Hibari Kyoya, some of the other Vongola..."

"I want my boyfriend!" Bel protested. "I don't care what it takes- I'll talk to the pineapple if I need to!" That said, the prince grumpily folded his arms, and Mammon frowned, then looked down.

"Do you know said 'pineapple's cell number?" Squalo challenged. "If you don't, I'm going to slice you in half for being an idiot!"

"Shishishi~," Bel laughed. "Careful, Squalo, I might give you a haircut if you talk to the prince like that."

So what exactly had happened to this group of unruly, mean, vile, ruthless men? Well, one night, they were suddenly filled with dreams of the future. Dreams that spanned over about four years- from eight years into the future, to twelve. Within them, there was amazing progression and change in the Varia. While each individual assassin had had their own dreams, each one's visions locked into another piece of the puzzle, and, within a night, the six assassins were united.

Lussuria, as the cook, had dreamt about overhearing many discussions at the dining table, as well as feeling the strength of his breakup with Ryohei, before being led into a happy ending with his family. He ended up proud of himself, and more self-confident than ever before, but not in a way that made him arrogant.

Levi A Than had dreamt... in plain words, of stalking Xanxus and occassionally sneaking into his room to stare at that sleeping face with his almost loving, but mostly lustful eyes. But most of the Varia ignored this little tidbit of information.

Mammon had seen himself as a ghost, trying to kill a relationship that Bel was having with another man. But then, he turned, and against his own morals, he had helped Bel's boyfriend out of a wintery forest, in which he wouldn't have survived on his own. Then, he was reborn, brought back to life by the power of the Sky Arcobaleno, and then, within a couple of years, he found his passion for money sinking, and his happiness slowly being awakened from a deep sleep.

Superbia Squalo had dreamt a happy future, at first, but then, suddenly, it went dark, for Xanxus had suddenly broken up with him. Thinking this was without a doubt, his bleak, painful future, Squalo had almost woken himself up as he fought to escape the futuristic memories, but then, just as his eyes were about to open, things began to change. A drunken Xanxus had come up to him, and all his true feelings had escaped. He was loved by the boss, and once more, the future was bright.

Xanxus had dreamt along a path that, for the most part, he believed to be full of common sense. He'd roughly began a relationship with Squalo, roughly broken them up a while later, and then, just like a boss, he had done the only thing he could do to fix it: he'd drunk himself senseless just outside the infirmary room in which his precious shark trash was residing. Yes. That was the way to make it right.

And at last, Belphegor had seen a sight which he would never forget. Something that made him grin wider than ever before. A man. A young man. A _pretty_ man. Bel had picked up along the way the name that made his eyes sparkle: Fran. Short, teal hair that hung around his face in a perfectly straight curtain, and eyes that matched it with glistening innocence. Pale skin that fell around his frame like canvas, and lavender markings, a defining characteristic, that just added that touch of being untouchable. That kid was beautiful. And then, it got impossibly nice. Bel became this guy's boyfriend, and together, they shoved through whatever life dished out, and the prince found his heart about to burst with joy and pride when his dreams closed with a wedding proposal. It was just the 'Happily Ever After' a prince could ever even dream of.

By now, all the Varia had come to one solid conclusion- they needed to get that Mist guardian, no matter what. But, as mentioned earlier, none of them knew where Fran was. However, through snippets of future memory, they all drew the idea that they were not the only ones who knew about this guy. Mukuro Rokudo, throughout all of their dreams, had come out as a sort of mentoring figure for Fran, but had ended up coming into contact with Fran less often as the Varia took him in.

"Okay, I'm going to call Tsunayoshi," Xanxus grunted. He called the Vongola's boss with a look of disgust on his face, but soon eased as Squalo leaned in, offering the boss his body heat as he moved close. After a moment, Xanxus spoke up. "Tsunayoshi, it's the boss of the Varia, searching for contact with your Mist guardian, Mukuro Roku-" He stopped as a loud scream blocked out his voice on the other end, then frowned when Tsunayoshi hung up on him. He then tossed the phone on the ground, and stomped on it in his frustration. "Damned weak scum," he hissed.

"... Voi... boss," Squalo said awkwardly.

"What," the boss snapped.

"That... was _my_ phone," the shark sighed. Xanxus paused, then grabbed Squalo by the waist, pulling him so close that it made the other man blush like a teenager.

"We share everything, Squalo, that was _our_ phone," he hissed. "Just like you are mine, and I am... eh... nevermind."

Xanxus then released the shark, and left the area, leaving Squalo frustrated, and extremely pissed off. "Mammon, enter the database. Look for this Fran guy. I'll be in Xanxus's room," he muttered, before leaving.

Mammon sighed, and walked away, but Bel wasn't going to wait any longer. The prince was an expert tracker, after all, and he felt as though he had enough information to conduct a proper search for his dear frog. He already had an idea where Fran could be, in fact! He went out to the Varia's garage, and then headed over to the motorcycle that he only sort of knew how to drive. He hadn't had much practice, after all, for the situation didn't usually call for this. Nonetheless, Bel mounted the vehicle, and sped off, not caring what how he was punished later. The prince grinned, and took a hand off of the bars as he adjusted his crown, then moved on into the forest, and took a few almost dangerous turns, then soon made it to his destination: a small cottage in around the same place that his and Fran's villa was in the future.

Shutting down his motorcycle, Bel hopped off of his vehicle, and headed up towards the house, then knocked on the door with princely sharpness. "'Scuze me? Anyone home?" he called.

After a few moments, an elderly woman opened the door, and stared at Bel, clearly confused. "Eh... who're you?" she asked. "Could you tell me where I might find a boy named Fran?" Belphegor asked.

"Oh- Fran? Check out by the river," she said. "That child never hangs around at home, after all..."

Bel bowed, but only slightly- he was a prince, after all- and moved out to the river, looking for any hint of bright teal in his line of vision. Then, a distance away, perched on a rock, was a young boy, looking about the age of thirteen, muttering something to himself in a small, monotonous voice. He turned as Bel came closer, and the prince grinned, seeing the huge... (what was that, an apple...?) hat that Fran was wearing. "Oi, Froggy!" he called. "Prince charming has come to sweep you away~!"

"Who?" the kid droned, blinking in confusion. "A prince, you say? Nah, there's no way. You look more like the cheshire cat than a prince. Wait, what did you just call me? I'm not a frog, idiotic fake prince-san."

Bel laughed, and walked up closer to Fran, holding out his hand. "Come on, now, uncute kouhai, surely you, too, have seen the future. I'm Belphegor! You're senpai! Your handsome Bel-senpai!"

"Ehh... let me think," Fran said, sitting back. "Uncute kouhai? Seeing the future? About Bel...senpai?" Bel began to look hopeful, but that face only spurred Fran on. "Nah, I got no idea. But if you're tellin' me you're a fortune teller now, then please, tell me my future, oh fake-prince-the-prophet-san." Bel paused, and his expression fell.

"Hey, wait, you... really don't know me?" he asked. "That's just..."

"Just what?" Fran deadpanned, starting to pick his nose. "Just too realistic for ya, fake-prince-the-prophet-Bel-senpai-san?"

"Hey! Fran!" called another voice from behind them. Suddenly, Mukuro and company were running over to the two, and just shortly after, the Varia came over as well.

Bel sighed.

Now there was going to be an awful lot of chaos, no matter what.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>And there you have it! This is going to be nine chaps max, as an encore, and also because I'm working on so many other stories as well. But I'm glad- I've been meaning to do something extra!<p>

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Past Chaos

**A Royal Encore **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Belphegor stood in the middle of the scene, with Mukuro behind him to his left, the Varia behind him to his right, and Fran sitting there, looking more confused than ever. "So... fake-prince-the-prophet-Bel-senpai-san, who're your friends?" Fran asked. "Lemme see here... on one side, there's a pineappley guy... on the other there's a bunch'a tough looking guys... huh... you sure know some ugly people, fake-prince-the-idiot-I-mean-prophet-san," he commented, deadpanning the whole time.<p>

I glanced back at Mukuro, who looked mildly offended about his hair, but Hibari Kyoya, who had tagged along, had a hand on his back, and was soothing him. Bel could tell with a glance that the both of them were shy about their growing relationship, though. If he didn't see that, he probably wouldn't be reknown as a genius.

"VOOI! What are YOU people doing here?" Squalo screamed to Mukuro. The illusionist snorted, and folded his arms.

"Fran's supposed to be my apprentice, remember?" he said. "The poor boy can't join you without realizing first his illusional power."

"Illusional power? Dillusional illusional power, mister pineapply magician?" Fran asked. "For surreally really real? You do illusional dillusional tricks and stuff, mister pineapply tropical fairy magi-"

Bel had suddenly had enough of his supposed lover's teasing, and he was going to claim what belonged to him whether Fran liked it or not. His mouth sealed Fran's with the passion of a prince kissing a frog that he'd only met just a few minutes ago, and as his warm hands trailed along the younger man's body, Fran gasped, then suddenly shoved him back.

"Pervy fake prince the prophet, a.k.a. PPP, don't touch me!" he cried, suddenly blushing. "You have NO idea how awkward that was just now!"

"Fran, listen!" Bel protested, locking his arms around Fran's shoulders. "Listen to me! We're supposed to be lovers, Fran!"

"What the hell? Get off of me! Pervert! Weirdo! Bel-senpai!"

"Yes, that's what you're supposed to call me," Bel whispered, looking down at the young teal face. "C'mon, Fran... you and I... we're perfect together, don't you see?"

"PINEAPPLE GUY, GET THE FAKE PRINCE OFFA ME!" Fran shouted to Mukuro. "Pleeeaaase? This guy's so hairy, I think I'm gonna sneeze!"

Mukuro stared, disturbed, then leaned over to Hibari. "Well, Kyouya? You still intrested in him?" he asked.

"I never was," Hibari answered. "I'm only intrested in you, Mukuro Rokudo."

The illusionist didn't have time to protest when he was thrown into a rough kiss with the prefect, and the Varia stared awkwardly for a few moments, before Squalo decided to make his boss proud and scream something. "VOOOOI! YOU TWO!" he shouted at Mukuro and Hibari. "STOP HAVING MOUTHSEX AND INTERRUPT BEL AND FRAN! FRAN, BEL IS NOT A SASQUATCH! BEL! DON'T KISS THE POOR KID UNTIL HE'S EXPERIENCED A LITTLE INTERACTION WITH YOU, ALL RIGHT? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT SLO-"

BANG.

"SHUT UP!" Xanxus yelled.

"I dropped my glasses!" Lussuria shrieked, blindly grabbing at Levi's face as if searching it for his lost sunglasses. Levi only stood there, useless as always, and Bel suddenly realized that the boy in his arms was quivering slightly as though nervous. He grinned.

"You scared, Froggy?" he asked.

"Get off of me," Fran said plainly.

"Ushishi~ Froggy doesn't need to fear the prince, because the prince will always love hi-"

"GET OFF, DAMN IT!" Fran shouted, and the prince was thrown back by an unseen force. For a moment, everyone stared at the boy, suprised, before Mukuro gently pushed Hibari aside and walked up to the child, clapping.

"A wonderful illusion, Fran," he praised. "Come now, join me and my fellows. We could be infinitely powerful, you and I."

"Are you gonna kiss me too, pineapple?" Fran asked, holding up his hands in defense and glaring emotionlessly at Mukuro. The illusionist chuckled deep in his throat, and knelt down beside the child, smiling his usual creepy smile as he observed the apple hat on Fran's head.

"I won't lay a hand on you Fran. Is that hat an illusion?" he asked. Fran nodded, and the hat faded from his head, which attracted Bel's eyes straight to the teal hair that fell around his face so perfectly. It almost made him want to stop combing his own.

"Fran!" Bel called. "Please, I... I love you!"

"Mr. Pineapples, that creepy fake prince is scarin' me!" Fran protested, pointing a finger at the Storm. Hurt, Bel folded his arms and pouted, but that only increased Fran's need to insult him. "Yeah, he really freaks me out with his weirdo laugh and smile and hair and everything!" the boy complained. "Not to mention, that guy is thin as a skeleton! Doesn't even have muscle enough to tongue wrestle! I know. I've tried."

Suddenly, Mukuro's face looked a bit pitiful, and he glanced back at his boyfriend, then at Fran. "Hey, did you never recieve the memories of the future that the rest of us got?"

"Hmm...," Fran thought for a while. "We~ell, you see, Grandma says I recently got hit in the head with a cube of cheese and forgot everything." (*Actual element of the manga*)

"WHAT THE HELL?" Squalo screamed.

"I think I found them!" Lussuria announced, trying to wear one of Mammon's tentacles as sunglasses, but the Arcobaleno instantly smacked him. "N-nevermind that..."

"Oh, my poor, poor Froggy!" Bel cried, running over to Fran, and holding onto his arm. "You didn't get to see the amazing feats that you and I accomplished together!"

"Your feets aren't that amazing," Fran said, pointing to the prince's boots. Bel shook his head in maniacal disbelief, then hugged Fran tightly.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "Didn't see how I got him into bed with one night, did't see how I went crazy when he got into a train crash, didn't see me force him into a maid's outfit, didn't see the totally sexy me and him of the future, didn't see my brother Rasiel- although that's probably a good thing- and you didn't see how we totally kicked the Varia's asses when they fired us!"

"Sounds tome like you're just a pervert," Fran snorted.

"He's right, Fran," Mukuro sighed, taking a step back. "If it weren't for those dreams, I wouldn't be with Kyouya over there, and Superbia wouldn't have hooked up with his boss, either."

Fran thought for a moment, then muttered, "Sucks. There wouldn't have been as many creepy homos in the world if it wasn't for those dumb dreams."

Everyone in the clearing stared at Fran, for he had managed to insult ninety five percent of them with just one remark. Even Ken and Chikusa were offended. Lussuria, who had just gotten his glasses back on, collapsed dramatically at Fran's words, a dark cloud labled 'homo' floating over his head.

Then, a certain skylark had decided that he wasn't going to stand idly by and let that brat insult him and his precious pineapple. Equipping his tonfas, Hibari stalked into the river and up to Fran, his eyes dark as he hissed, "I'm going to bite you to death."

"Wah! Someone save me from the vampire gaylord!" Fran cried, shielding himself. Mukuro stepped aside, never to deny his prefect the need to deal out some biting, when, just as a tonfa rose to bite that child like he'd never bee bitten before, Bel threw himself in the way, and groaned as the steel weapon collided with his stomach. Bel choked in pain, then rubbed himself where he'd been hit.

"You can't hurt my Froggy," he grunted out to the prefect, who snorted in reply.

"'Your Froggy' needs to be punished for insulting Mukuro and I," he hissed. "Move out of the way."

Bel spread his arms to defend his kouhai, and took the beating that came naturally, until Squalo stepped in, having seen enough of Bel getting beaten up, and the swordsman easily became Hibari's next target. Meanwhile, Bel hazily dropped his head onto Fran's shoulder, and giggled insanely.

"Look Froggy, the prince's bleeding a little," he laughed.

"Uhh... senpai?"

"Ushishi... shishishishi... so glad Froggy's here to protect the prince, ne...?"

"Senpaaai?"

"Keep sayin' my name like that... prince likes it."

"Uh, no, senpai, mister pineapple fairy's gonna stab you if you don't get off me."

"... Oh."

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Fran: Another freaky chapter ending, miss not-a-bird-but-calls-herself-Phoenix?<br>Me: Meh! I was writing all nonchalantly like I did with alla the series.  
>Fran: I hate you.<br>Me: Well gosh, Fran, be glad that I even bother to write about you.  
>Fran: *picks nose*<p>

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Past the Truth

**A Royal Encore **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><em>Only minutes later...<em>

"OKAY! Now, each team will state their reason for wanting this... ugh... this BRAT on their side! ALL RIGHT? MUKURO!" Squalo shouted.

"I want Fran because he has very good potential illusionary power," Mukuro said.

"XANXUS!"

"I want the damn brat because he makes us stronger," Xanxus said. Bel was about to try and intervene, but Mammon was fast to cover his royal mouth with tentacles.  
>"Leave this to us, Bel," he muttered.<p>

"JOSHIMA KEN!"

"I want Fran 'cause Mukuro wants Fran!" shouted Ken, which resulted in Chikusa smacking him.

"LUSSURIA!"

"Oh, I want the little darling because he brings us all together~!" Lussuria sang, clasping his hands together and smiling.

"M.M.!"

"He's someone else who I'll get to pay me."

"MAMMON!"

"He helped me discover true happiness!" Mammon yelled, persuaded by his boss's death glare.

"THAT'S FREAKING NICE! CHIKUSA!"

"Uhh... I want him 'cause he's smarter than Ken," Chikusa answered.

"Kakipiii~," Ken whined.

"I WANT HIM BECAUSE HE GOT XANXUS AND I TOGETHER, BROKEN UP, AND TOGETHER AGAIN! HIBARI!"

"I _don't_ want him."

"BEL!"

The prince broke free of Mammon's grip, then shouted, "I love him! From the moment I saw him, I loved him! He and I went through so much together, and as for you two!" he said, marching up to Mukuro and Hibari and waving an accusatory finger in the illusionist's face. "When you began to think that your love for Hibari was gonna fizzle out, Fran was the one to bring you back together! The Fran who was nurtured and raised on MY love!"

"Now, now, Prince the Ripper, he wasn't 'nurtured and raised' on your love," Mukuro said. "I had him first, and then I gave him to you so that he could grow stronger, and so that you would have a Mist guardian. As of right now, he's unfit to live in your hostile environment, and you already have a Mist guardian."

Bel paused, stunned by Mukuro's easy formation of a good arguement, then clenched his fists. "You think you can take him away from me so easily?" he snarled. "Mukuro, as you very well know, I'm a prince, and I will do anything to-"

It was then that Mukuro swung a fist straight into Bel's stomach, sending him to the ground. "And you think that he'll accept what you want with him? Fran's still a little boy, prince charming. You've got to respect his values. Fufufu..."

"Hey!"

Fran had suddenly bounded in between the two, his face unusually determined. "Pineapple fairy magician, I told you that I didn't want to see any violence!" he protested. Mukuro chuckled.

"Yes, Fran."

Fran then knelt down beside Bel, and held his chin up. "You all right, pervy prince the prophet?" he asked in a slightly softer voice.

"Yeah... now that you're here," Bel giggled. "Please, Fran... I love you so much..."

As he said that, Bel's hand gently caressed the other's cheek, and Fran leaned in, then touched his lips to Bel's cheek for a moment, whispering, "I remember everything," against the prince's ear. "I know." Bel stared at the boy, incredulous, then watched as Fran stood, then glanced at Mukuro. "Haven't you ever heard of a private discussion? Pervy pineapple magician... uh... fairy! Yeah, that's right. Everyone clear out for a moment so I can talk to the pervy prince prophet!"

There was a pause, and Mukuro looked as though he desperately wanted to say something, but Squalo quickly intervened. "Come now, Mukuro. WE'VE GOTTA RESPECT HIS VALUES, eh?"

They cleared out, and, even though they were probably watching from the bushes, Fran leaned in, and continued to murmur in the prince's ear. "In all honesty, Bel-senpai, I'm completely on top of where this is headed, and I don't like it. It's not neccessarily that I don't like you, but see, I'm not gay. I've never thought of myself as gay. So I don't want to have to make any huge decisions about this right now."

"Froggy, you are gay," Bel protested in an equally quiet tone. "C'mon, we had this discussion."

"I know," Fran sighed. "Listen, Bel. You're the only one who knows what I sound like in bed, and you're also more than likely the first person to see me cry."

"Yes... and yes," Bel said, now grinning. "You've got the cutest little-"

"Don't," Fran cut off. "Okay? I don't need to hear about that. Listen, I'm not as strong a guy as you think. Sure, I do those little mind tricks here and there, but I don't usually focus on it. I don't know what I'm doing, senpai. Shouldn't I spend more time with Master so that I can learn?"

"You don't need him," Bel protested, hugging Fran tightly. "You've shown me how it happens- I can help train you. Please, Fran... please..."

A small hand gave the prince's back a soothing rub. "You're cute, Bel-senpai," Fran said. "But I don't think I'm ready... c'mon..."

Bel stared at the younger boy in his arms. To think that he'd have to wait years before he could have Fran as his own was a very scary thought! But then, Fran turned against his current picture of the boy. Fran leaned in, then, of his own accord, kissed Bel as fiercely as Bel might've kissed him. The prince gasped, overpowered by his own emotions as Fran reenacted their first kiss with swapped roles, eagerly licking and gently nibbling at the prince with a passion unlike any other Bel had ever witnessed. Soon after, however, oxygen prevailed, and the boy parted.

"I dunno how much, senpai, but I love you, all right? Still, you're gonna haveta wait. Otherwise, I might blow up."  
>Dazed, the prince nodded, and Fran patted him on the head. "It's all right, senpai. I'm here."<p>

Bel grinned, and patted Fran on the head. "Love you, Fran."

"Love you too... sorta," Fran returned. "C'mon, get up."

Fran helped Bel to his feet, then smiled as the prince stepped back, holding his hands tightly.

"Until we meet again."

"I'll miss you, Froggy."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Short chappy, I know. I found that it was much harder to build off this than I originally thought. :'( But the next chapter will be a rewrite of the first chapter of the ENTIRE series! *A Royal Meeting- Chapter 1*<p>

After that, I'll add on bonus chapters from the series, such as Bel and Fran's marriage, and unseen whatevers from the series... feel free to request stuff, but I won't be tellin' you about them in bed. XD _Just_ to torment you!

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Past the Prince's Heart

**A Royal Encore **

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><em>Eight years later...<em>

(It's finally time, huh?)

"Indeed," Mukuro hummed, glancing over at the younger man who was sitting a short distance away from him, reading. "Are you prepared to take him in?"

(I suppose... Belphegor's almost forgotten, though...)

"Now you better take good care of my Fran, all right? Otherwise, you know what'll happen."

(What, you'll take him back? Forget it, Rokudo, the entire Varia are anticipating his arrival.)

"Well, just make sure that he gets fed, all right?"

(Whatever, scum.)

With that, the Varia boss hung up on the illusionist, and Mukuro sighed, shaking his head as he chuckled. "Typical Xanxus," he sighed. "I suppose I have no choice..."

"Time for what, Master?" Fran called, looking up from his book. Mukuro glanced at the title (The Princess and the Frog), and smirking at the irony, folded his arms.

"Now, Fran, a romance novel? Are you truthfully the little teenage girl you appear as?" he laughed. Fran glared at him, then closed the book.

"Don't say stuff like that, y'dumb pineapple," he snorted. "What is it?"

"It's time," Mukuro whispered. "You're going to the Varia. It's time for you to be with your prince charming, Fran."

"Prince charming?" Fran deadpanned. "Who?"

The older man shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You'll remember soon enough."

"But Master~," Fran whined. "I don't wanna deal with more murderers! They're annoying!"

"Nothing's as annoying as you, fruit-headed child," Hibari growled, stalking into the room.

"Masterr~, skylark-san is bein' mean again! And he totally fails to notice that I grew out of apples while you stayed tropical!" Fran complained, jabbing his thumb at Hibari. Mukuro smiled, and eased himself into the former prefect's arms, pulling the other up a little so that he could effectively kiss him. Meanwhile, Fran muttered something and went to go get his bags. "I'll miss you, my horny pineapple master!" he called, before leaving. He already knew where to go.

* * *

><p><em>Day One at the Varia~<em>

Fran walked shyly through the Varia halls, having not been invited in, and sighed as he looked ahead at the path that stretched infinitely before him. "This sucks," he muttered. "I can't even see the end of this stupid thing."

It was then that a door opened, and from it stepped out a very odd looking man. He was much older than Fran, with a green bang on the side of his head, a bright, red-orange mohawk, and a shaved style of haircut aside from that, wearing some frilly, pink apron that made Fran wince. 'Who the hell-'

"Fran!" the man squealed, tackling the younger man into a tight and painful embrace. "Oh, look at you, you adorable little thing~! I'm so glad you're here, at looong last~! See, Bel-chan's been all frustrated lately, and he could really use your cute face to settle down, nee?"

"Wha- who the hell are you?" Fran gasped out as he was suffocated by the muscular arms. The other backed down slightly, and his lips curved up into a grinch-like 'v' smile.

He said, his voice saturated in all-over creepiness, "I'm your mama."

"WHAT THE H-"

Fran's voice quit on him as the man broke into senseless giggles, releasing him in the process. "No worries, Fran-chan, I didn't mean that, I'm reknown as the Varia's mother. My name's Lussuria, you can call me Luss."

"Rather call you weirdo gaylord," Fran snorted.

Suddenly, Lussuria quieted. "You don't remember me, Fran-chan?" he murmured. Now wondering if he had had too much to drink last week, Fran ran off, quietly cursing his Master for taking him out months before his 21st birthday. It was then, however, that a loud, splitting scream about some hair product rang out, making Fran's head throb as he fruitlessly tried to muffle the sound. But eventually, he gave in to the hangover-like sensation, passing out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Prince the Ripper was striding through the halls, grinning, taking on the world with his princely demeanor as he trudged along, heading to breakfast. He called it 'prince-walking.' But this was a bad idea, for he didn't notice the limp body in his path, and he tripped, stumbling gracefully to the ground. The prince then glanced behind him, and, if it was even possible, his wide grin grew even wider. He swooped in, dragging the child up, and, muttering, "Better not be dead...," he started back towards his room. "Ushishishishishi~"<p>

* * *

><p>When Fran came to, he was faced with blood red fabric, and soon saw that he was on a bed. Confused, the illusionist took a slow, calming breath, then realized that an unusual scent was clinging to the sheets- more than likely the scent of the one who owned this bed. Fran then tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his head kept him down. Groaning, Fran reached up and clutched his forehead, then sighed, hearing a quiet "ushishishishi~?" from behind him.<p>

"Wha..."

"You need to relax, kid, you probably have some fierce headache. Squalo's screaming will do that to you."

"Who... are you...?"

"Prince the Ripper," came the voice.

"Then... where are you?"

"Right behind you, silly kid."

Fran looked over his shoulder, staring blankly at the blonde man who was snuggled up towards his backside. "What are you trying to do?" Fran shouted, scrambling away from the other as much as he could.

"Hmm? I know you...," the other murmured, reaching out and touching the other's cheek. "Fran?"

"Eh- Bel?"

The prince grinned. "Welcome back, Froggy."

"Don't call me that!" Fran protested. "Freaking fake prince!"

"Hey! YOU don't call ME that! I'm a real prince!"

"Huh."

"Seriously! My blood is pure royalty!" Belphegor protested. "C'mon Fran, you know better than anyone else!"

"Huh," the illusionist grunted once more.

"Stop that!" Bel complained.

"Why? Does it get on your nerves?" Fran teased, going to pick his nose. Slapping his hand away from his face, Bel held tightly on to Fran's wrist, and pouted.

"It's really annoying," he said.

"Huh."

"I'll kiss you if you don't shut up!" the Storm snarled, lunging forward. Fran practically squeaked as he was tackled down, then deadpanned at the prince, his arms moving up to the other's shoulders.

"That's cheating, Bel-senpai," Fran whispered.

"Ushishi... Froggy's false seductive face amuses the prince," Bel sighed, leaning in, about to capture those lips when they heard a giggling by the door. Bel's face flushed red as he backed off of Fran, and he threw several knives from God knows where at the intruding Sun guardian. "Oi! Out of the prince's room!" he shouted. Knowing the knives were a mere warning, Lussuria allowed the weapons to whizz past him, then smiled his usual, full smile.

"Sorry, Bel-chan, I was wondering when you were gonna take the little cutie over for breakfast! Plus... you two are the CUTEST COUPLE EVER!"

"I'll eat later, I'm busy!" Bel shouted. Lussuria let out a few more feminine giggles, and bustled away from the door, for he had slight modesty. In turn, the prince looked back at Fran, still blushing slightly. "So...," he started awkwardly. "Are we kissing, or..."

"No way, senpai, that gaylord totally killed the mood."

**-A Royal Bonus story: End**

* * *

><p><strong>THERE WILL BE MORE.<strong> Extra whatevers, remember? Anyway, was this better than the first chapter of Meeting? It would be a good thought for a review, hint hint.

Poll on my profile for those of you who haven't heard yet~ Help me learn which pairings you want more of!

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: A Royal Prank

**A Royal Encore **

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra 1: A Royal Prank<strong> (From: 'A Royal Fall' chapter 18, "_'Don't bully him, Fran, we all know how you cried your eyes out when the Varia pulled a prank and said Bel had died,' Mukuro said, still rubbing his head sorely.")_

"But what if he doesn't love you as much as you love him?" Mukuro challenged. "What are you going to do in that case, prince charming?"

"Ushishi~ That's impossible," Bel giggled. "Fran loooves me sooo much. He probably loves me even more than I love him, shishishi~!"

"I don't know, prince charming. You should test him," Mukuro replied. "Actually... leave it to me... fufufu~."

_Later_...

Bel stood, watching with an uncertain grin on his face as Squalo and Mammon walked up Fran, and told him something in a voice so quiet that the prince himself didn't hear. But he could see Fran's eyes widen with shock, and giggled quietly as he tried to think of what they had told his kouhai. Perhaps they had said that they were out of strawberry ice cream, and Fran was worried that he'd be upset.

"No... there's... there's no way... he's...!" Fran gasped, covering his mouth. "C'mon, you two, don't pull jokes."

"It's no joke, Fran," Mammon whispered, holding up a picture with one of his indigo tentacles. Fran took the photo and held it close, before clutching it to his chest.

"Can I... see him?" he breathed. Mammon shook his head.

"The body was too bludgened. You don't want to see what's happened to it by now," he whispered. Fran teared up, and Bel stared, shocked, as his kouhai suddenly broke down, falling to his knees and hiding his blushing, sorrowful face with his hands.

"No... it can't be... senpai... senpai!" he cried softly. Bel wanted to run to Fran and throw himself into the other's arms, but just as he was about to run out, he was caught by lotus vines and dragged back, his mouth stuffed by a lotus blossom when he attempted to cry out to Fran.

"Shh, prince charming, we told him that you died in battle. Fufufu. Just watch the little darling... it'll be fun," Mukuro chuckled.

Bel obeyed the command against his will, and watched in agony as Fran trembled, overcome by prank-induced fear and depression. "Bel...senpai...," Bel could hear the barely audible murmur, and it frightened him, because Fran rarely cried, and when he did, it was tragic to anyone who bore the sight of the younger man's tear-stained face. "Oh, senpai... if only it was me instead," Fran murmured. "No... I wanted to die together with you, so that you wouldn't feel this... ohh..."

The Varia's Storm fought desperately against his binds to get to his precious boyfriend, but Mukuro's power was too strong even for him. "I'm sorry, Fran," Mammon said, patting the younger illusionist's head with his tiny hand. "Lussuria couldn't protect him."

"Luss? Lussuria didn't... protect him? Why... that-"

Fran then said a word so foulmouthed that it made Bel's eyes permanently grow wider, Mukuro's jaw drop, Squalo go silent, and the author flinch and avoid writing it. "Fran! There is no need to be as nonchalant as boss with that kind of language!" Mammon announced. "Seriously!"

"My prince... my Bel-senpai," Fran cooed, his fists clenching as his face suddenly became more emotionless than ever. "My precious Bel-senpai is... gone... and it's all. Lussuria's. Fault." (A/N: Who got that 'A Royal Spring' line? XP)

"Fran, dear? Are you quite all right?" Lussuria asked, walking into the room. "Oh, Fran-cha-"

Lussuria squealed when Fran all but glomped him for the first time, and was about to cry out in suprised happiness when the young illusionist slapped him across the face. "How could you?" Fran cried. "How could you not protect my Bel-senpai?"

"Fran-chan, what are you talking about?" Lussuria gasped, holding his sore cheek with a pouting look plastered to his face. "Bel-chan returned safely with your mentor and I!"

"H...huh...?" Fran grunted, sitting back. "But... but Squalo said... then... where is... he...?"

Bel at last tore himself from Mukuro's grip and rushed to the side of his boyfriend, then cried, "It was a prank, Froggy! I'm here, don't worry, I'm-"

SLAP.

"I was worried, you jerk!" Fran cried, before running off. Bel blinked, and reached up to touch his cheek. Understanding what Bel was going through, Lussuria sighed, and coaxed Bel back towards the kitchen.

"No worries, hun. Just let the poor dear get over it. And I do hope that now you think twice before pranking us."

"Pfft. Yeah, right."

**-A Royal Prank: End**

* * *

><p>Sorry for making you all wait for something so short! DX That's why it's a bonus, y'know. Haha...<p>

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: A Royal Humiliation

**A Royal Encore **

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><strong>A Royal Humiliation<strong>: _(not from any line in particular. Time period- Just before Luss burned down Hq.)_

_Varia Hq- 1:00 AM_

Fran slipped into the room, and shut the door silently, then headed up to the bed, and cooed, "Senpai, I'm back." He then noticed something rather familiar in his senpai's arms, and glanced over at it. In the prince's embrace lied the frog hat that Fran had forgotten to bring along on his assignment, and the prince's lips were gently brushed up against the fabric.

"Nn... Froggy...," the Storm murmured in his sleep, his face contorted with longing as he squeezed the hat in a hug. "Froggy... I love you... I miss you... come home soon... my Fran..."

The illusionist paused, blushing lightly, then eased himself on to the bed beside Bel, and reached forward, gently caressing the prince's cheek. "Senpai...," he whispered. Bel trembled, and sniffled.

"Oh, Fran... please come back safe... if you were hurt... I... I don't know what I'd do...," Bel cried, his nails digging harshly into the hat as he tightly shut his eyes. "But in the mean time... I'll think about you... and I'll imagine your cute, moaning body beneath me as I devour you... and our lips locked together as we embrace with lustful passion..."

"You pervert!" Fran cried, cuffing his senpai on the back of the head. The prince grunted, then sat up dazily, and glanced at Fran, before blushing crimson. "How long were you sitting there?"

"Since 'Froggy, I love you,'" Fran announced. "Anyway, what the hell are you thinking while I'm away? You aren't gonna get me in bed right after I come back, you know!"

"But Froggy...," Bel whimpered.

"What."

"You don't want to break tradition, right?" the prince coaxed. "C'mon, Fran, I just embarassed myself big-time."

"Senpai, hugging the frog hat is nothing new. I'm fully aware of your diary hidden under the mattress with all sorts of lovey dovey poems and stories about me- to prove it, I know you dot your i's with hearts-, I know all about the ginormous stuffed frog under the bed which used to squeak uncontrollably whenever we did it, I know about that pimple on your nose that you've frantically tried to cover up with whatever you could sneak out of Luss's room. I know about that 'accidental' kiss you shared with a certain Lightning guardian a long time ago, too."

Bel gasped. "No one was supposed to know about that terrible, terrible accident! I tripped, Froggy, I swear it! Everyone's tripped on Levi at least once! I saw Luss do it yesterday!"

"No... that was probably on purpose."

"Seriously?"

There was an awkward pause.

"Well it was an accident for me!" Bel protested. "And I absolutely did NOT enjoy it!"

"Oh, pfft, yeah right," Fran snickered. "I'll bet you love his piercings."

"Gross!" Bel almost squealed.

"You seen him naked yet?" Fran asked. Bel could've fainted with his disgust.

"Froggy, you're scaring me!"

"And YOU scared ME," Fran spat. "To think that all you thought about while I was gone was doing it with me."

"I was not!" Bel protested. "I love you, Fran, and yes, I do have fantasies like that. But... at the same time, I also think about the small things! I love the way you play with me with your words, and even if I don't always get it, I really appreciate you! Your voice, your smile- your GENUINE smile-, and the combination of your body and personality makes for a man who is more precious to me than anything else in the universe. You pick me up when I'm down, and you don't hesitate to let me know when I've screwed something up and hurt you. You're beautiful and kind at heart, and that's why I miss you so much when you're away. I want to be a man you can really care for, Fran, and because of that, I'm willing to give up all sexual contact so that we can have the relationship you want."

Fran paused, then shook his head, grinning. "Page twenty six of your diary. You quoted it word for word just now. You ought to reread what you've learned so that you don't forget it."

With that, Fran left the room, saying that he was going to a really early breakfast, and Bel blinked, before dragging his giant stuffed frog and journal out from beneath the bed, and getting to work to write down everything Fran had said to him.

**-A Royal Humiliation: End**

* * *

><p>Hehehe. I've had this in mind for a while.<p>

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7: A Royal Family

**A Royal Encore **

**Chapter Seven**

~**Family OC warning** in this chapter. (Relative of Fran) Slightly paired with Rasiel.

* * *

><p><strong>A Royal Family<strong> (1 year after A Royal End. Inspired by A Royal Fall, Chapter Nine: "'Hey! Before you go flirting it up with everyone- *noticeable glance at a young waiter*- sit the hell down and get a freaking drink!'" -Rasiel)

_'Fran:_

_I'll bet you thought you could run away from your cousin, eh? Well, I saw you a few days ago, and because of that, I've found out where you are. You can expect me to be over at lunch tomorrow. Hope you have yourself some really sexy girlfriend I can flirt with! Ha, just kidding. Doubt any girl would take you._

_-Your Beloved Cousin,_  
><em>Flem'<em>

Fran groaned, smacking his forehead as he finished the letter, and looked up at Bel, who was staring back at him with confusion. "Who's... Flem?" the prince asked.

"It's just as he says," Fran muttered, "He's my cousin. Beloved, however, is the exact opposite of what I'd call him," Fran sighed. "He's even more of an immature jerk than me. But on top of that, he's associated with the police force. He's so bad, even Mukuro kicked him out. Not to mention, he's only five years older than me, and he treats me like a little kid."

"Well, that's nothing new," Bel snickered. "So I should go warn the guys, eh?"

"Yeah. Make sure Lussuria knows. My cousin is... well, he's not used to gay people."

"Aw, man, not another one! What are WE going to do?" Bel cried. "Froggy, if he's like that, then..."

"Don't worry about it," Fran sighed, flopping onto the bed. "Let me think about it... go warn everyone."

_The next day... Noon..._

Lussuria was outside, gardening, and waiting for this 'hater of male-male relationships' to show up at the door. Since the rest of the Varia were fully accepting of his true nature, he refused to hide anything from anybody else. He already had permit to be himself, and that was just how he was going to act. He was going to be himself at whatever cost.

"Hmm? Oh, boy, that is one ugly woman," chuckled a deep voice from behind the Sun guardian. Right off the bat, Lussuria found himself getting tense, and he turned, to see someone who barely resembled Fran.

He was a tall, important-looking man, who came up to Lussuria's height easily, and he sported dark, red hair that hung messily around his face. His eyes were sharp, emerald orbs that stared at Lussuria with blank indifference that rivaled his cousin's, and he wore a black leather coat, the top two buttons undone to reveal a toned chest, and leather pants. He was a handsome man, but Lussuria had long ago learned that looks mean nothing in the grand scheme of things, Levi being the one exception.

"Ah, pardon me, ma'am," the man said, stepping forward. "My name's Flem. I'm looking for a boy named Fran?"

"I'm a man," Lussuria said dismissively, walking back into the headquarters, a rose in his hand. He placed the rose in a vase as he stepped through the living room, and led Flem into the kitchen where Bel and Fran were waiting. "Fran, dear? He's here..."

Fran looked up from beneath the fedora that Bel had forced him to where, and arched a brow. "What's this scumbag doing in my line of vision?" he snarled.

"Oh? Haha, little cousin has himself a job, eh?" Flem laughed, clearly unaffected by the Varia's attempt to cover up Fran's feminine appearance.

"Away with you, Luss. Let Xanxus know that this... thing is in hq," Fran said.

Lussuria clicked his tongue and left, leaving Fran and Bel alone with Flem. Bel was next to the Mist, his hands on Fran's shoulders, trying to enhance Fran's appearance further. "So, what," Flem began, "you run this place?"

"Damn straight I do," Fran said, "what about it?"

"Well, first of all, I would fire that gaylord back there," Flem snickered, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. "And second, I'd like to know who that guy is."

Fran glanced up at the prince, and Bel nodded back at him. "Go ahead," the prince coaxed. "Tell him."

Fran smiled. "This is my boyfriend and second in command, Belphegor."

"Ha! Who in their right mind would name their child BELPHEGOR?" Flem laughed. "And this guy's your boyfriend? Huh! And here I am thinking that a girl might actually take you. Figures. You're too feminine for any chick to take you... 'course, the guys are all over ya! Haha! What happened when he got you in bed, eh? Bet he was shocked! Bwahahahaha!"

Fran couldn't help being embarassed by the other's words, and he bit his lip, trying not to let the declination of his self-esteem get the better of him. But just as he was about to defend himself, Bel stepped in. "I'll have you know that Fran is the most beautiful man in the world!" he shouted. "I love him with all my heart, and would even die for him!" His voice dropped to a whisper. "And the first time I got him in bed, I was stunned by how sexy Fran was. You should be ashamed to even think of him as anything less than the most perfect man in the world."

Flem paused momentarily, then chuckled, before laughing uncontrollably, throwing his head back as he did so. "Fran? Perfect? Whoo boy, are you mistaken!" The older man stood, and folded his arms over his chest, and Fran, knowing what was about to come, reached up and held on tightly to Bel's hand. "Fran is nothing but a lying, decietful fraud- just like his Master!"

Bel glanced down at the boy, and Fran shook his head, telepathically telling the prince, 'Hear him out. It's about time you knew, anyway.'

"First of all, he's a filthy, insecure theif. When someone's close to him, he'll go to great lengths to make sure that the one who likes him won't leave him. Whenever the loved one is away, he'll sneak around in their room, overturning everything to make sure that nothing's suspiscious. If the loved one is in the area, he'll follow them to make sure they aren't meeting up with anyone else."

Fran blushed, looking down, and Bel smiled, gently rubbing his thumb against the back his boyfriend's hand.

"Not just that, either. He'll hoard whatever he can find that his lover won't miss, and stash it in some part of the room that the other can't find. He's a wreck, 'Belphegor'!" Flem finished, smirking at his cousin as he drew out the prince's name.

"This true, Froggy?" Bel asked. Fran nodded, flustered, and took the hat off his head, tossing it behind him.

"Yeah... I am. I've been taking things from you for a long time now, too...," Fran sighed. "Knives, wires, whatever I could whenever you weren't around. I'm also the one who secretly taught Mink how to say my name."

"Aw, I thought he picked that up from me...," Bel murmured. "Oh well. I don't care. I DO love you, after all. I wouldn't care if you stole all my clothes and washed all of them! Besides, it intrigues me when you know something about me that I barely knew myself."

Relieved, Fran pulled Bel down, and kissed him, and Flem rolled his eyes, clearly not amused. "Well, Fran, since you're OBVIOUSLY not the boss here, who _is?"_  
>"I am."<p>

The red-haired male turned to see Xanxus, and, after a quick surveying with his eyes, Flem nodded in approval. "Yeah, that makes a lot more sense. You're more cut out to be a boss then Fran'll ever be. Yeah, Fran?"

"Whatever," Fran muttered, Bel sitting beside him.

"As a relative of one of our good members, you're invited to stay for a while, but be careful," Xanxus warned. "I'm not keeping track of their manners."

"Feh. As if any of these blubber-brains could lay a scratch on me, yeah, Fran?"

The illusionist stayed silent.

Xanxus shook his head in quiet disapproval, and he sat down in the usual place, Squalo at his side. Lussuria, too, entered, looking rather forlorn as he stalked into the kitchen's cooking space. Levi entered soon after, and Mammon, looking sleep-deprived, entered as well. "You okay, Monta?" Bel asked. "You're kinda pale."

Mammon gave a frail smile. "Nothing, Bel. I didn't get to sleep as early as I should've last night."

"Looking at sexy pictures of Bel's brother again?" Fran asked coolly. Mammon, having been instantly awakened, stood upright and brought his tentacles about him, about to snarl in embarassment and fury when Flem began to laugh again, clutching his stomach as he stared at Mammon.

"Dang, man! I knew this place was going to be weird, but a tentacle baby? Yeesh, you people have some odd fetishes going on! You're all lucky I don't tell the guys about this. I could have the lot of you arrested for kidnapping a kid and makin' him all kinky."

Mammon leapt onto the table. "I'm NOT a kid!" he shouted. "I'm an Arcobaleno! One of the strongest men in the world! You should be glad you're related to Fran, otherwise I could damn well strangle you!"

"He's NOT related to me," Fran muttered. "He's nothing but a self-absorbed jerk."

"Here here!" Lussuria cried from the kitchen. "Blood relations are nothing! Fran's an angel!"

"SETTLE DOWN, GUYS!" Squalo screamed. "Mammon... get off the table."

The Arcobaleno complied with hesitance, and the Varia stared at Flem for a decent amount of time, all wondering if he could truly be related to the man who had doubled- maybe tripled- their unison and power. He did have similar markings to Fran's, although his were black. But looking between the two personalities, it seemed impossible that they could be cousins.

"Hey, boys, stop staring at me, would ya?" Flem asked. "I'm not gay like you lot."

"That's NOT why they were staring, hun," Lussuria said dismissively, setting plates of food before everyone. "Flem, dear, let me explain something to you. 'We lot,' as you put it, are a family. Bel and Fran are like brothers, Squalo and boss are like mother and father, Levi is like the pet dog that we often forget to feed, Mammon is the youngest brother, and I, often reknown as the Varia's mother, am more often regarded as the house maid. We're all so close together that you might not understand it, dear, but you need to know that we are a family. We're not a group of senseless brutes."

Fran smiled at Lussuria, silently thanking him for explaining the awkward to the newcomer, and Lussuria smiled back, silently telling the illusionist he was welcome. But then...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MOTHER AND FATHER?" Squalo raged. "I'M NOT A FREAKING WOMAN, LUSS! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!"

"And why am I the YOUNGER brother?" Mammon complained.

"Calm down, scum. What's important is that he hit the nail on the head with Levi," Xanxus snorted. The others sort of calmed down as they agreed with Xanxus, and Flem paused awkwardly, before laughing once more. (Apparently, he had a pretty good sense of humor.)

"Family, eh? I get it! Fran got sick of me, so he ditched Mukuro and ran over here where I couldn't find him. Reeeaaal funny. I suppose he does fit in with a bunch of freaks like you, though. What next, eh? Bet I'll find out next he's having an affair with the waiter at the cafe down the street!"

"Hey, everyone!" said a voice as Rasiel walked inside. "Oh? Flem?"

Flem stared, dumbstruck as he saw the man at the door. "Jill?"

"What're you doing here?" Rasiel questioned. "I told you I was going to handle delivering to this place."

"Uh, no, this is my cousin," the man muttered, jabbing his thumb at Fran. Rasiel grinned.

"Oh, no way."

"Yes way, y'big loser," Flem said, regaining his cocky attitude. "But I'll bet you already knew that."

"I never would've guessed," Rasiel denied. "Who do you take me for?"

"A pervert, I guess," Flem laughed. "Hey, dude, these people are kinda weird for me. Can we go?"

"I just got here!" Rasiel protested. Then, after thinking it over, he gave in. "Y'know what? That sounds like a good idea. Let's go... and by the way, the blonde guy over there's my brother."

"Heh! That's a lie, and you know it. I always knew you were a freak, but you aren't THIS bad! C'mon, man, let's go get lunch."

Rasiel turned back at the rest of the Varia, and winked as he and Flem left, telling the Varia that he'd take that guy off their shoulders. As the both of them left, Fran sighed with relief. "Figures the two of them would be best buds. Flem's a jerk, and Jill's a jerk that was rehabilitated."

"Well then, maybe Flem can be rehabilitated, too," Bel laughed.

"Hey, guys?" Lussuria murmured. "Am I that bad?"

"Are you kidding, Luss?" Squalo shouted. "We freaking _love_ you!"

Lussuria paused, then flushed red, and Squalo, realizing what he'd said, also blushed. "Thanks," Lussuria mumbled, before walking away. Xanxus smacked the back of his shark's head.

"Don't say something so warm and fluffy in front of everyone," he muttered.

"Did boss just say the 'f' word?" Mammon asked Bel, who shrugged.

And so, the Varia continued with their duties as normal.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>THIS IS FREAKING HUGE!<p>

Well, sorry about the OC, lotza people hate that. But did anyone catch the pun in his name? Flem, or rather, phlegm, is like... lung-sweat, put simply. XD It's kind of a mucous...? Maybe I'll put that guy in some other stories if he becomes a sorta popular OC

THIS IS SERIOUSLY HUGE!

I expect a lot of reviews in return for this thing! :D


	8. Chapter 8: A Royal Farewell

**A Royal Encore **

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p><strong>A Royal Farewell<strong> (_Takes place in the 20YL period that 'A Royal Summer' involved. Chapter Fifteen: 'I won't be part of this Bel's future. Bel will have a different version of me. It'll still be me, so I should be happy, but...' Fran wiped at his eyes sadly, and murmured, "No worries, senpai, it's nothing.")_

Fran coughed and waved his hand to clear the smoke, and smiled when he saw Bel's head in his lap. "I'm back," he whispered.

"Welcome back," the prince replied.

Fran looked around, and saw that small patches of the Varia headquarters had vanished. "Man... so soon...?" he huffed.

"Mukuro and Mammon have already departed," Xanxus said, walking forward. "It's likely that his path changed early on, but I'm sure he'll be grateful for it."

"Well, figures he'd go before us," Fran muttered.

Lussuria then stepped forward, and knelt down beside Bel, and murmured. "You two don't need to stay here out of a sense of duty, you can go and enjoy your last moments together." Fran gave the Sun guardian a smile.

"I want you to be happy when we leave, Luss," he murmured.

"Nng... boss... I..."

Xanxus turned, then ran over to Squalo, who's hair was rapidly burning back. "What... what the hell?" Xanxus snarled. "Squalo... you're hair!"

"Don't look if I go bald, boss," Squalo sighed.

The hairloss stopped as it reached Squalo's shoulders, and the swordsman sighed in relief, muttering, "I'll skewer whoever did that."

Bel blinked. "It was me."

"YOU BRAT!" Squalo shouted, before pausing, looking dumbstruck. He reached over and grabbed Xanxus's hand, then whispered. "Are you... are you there, Xanxus?"

"Squalo?" Xanxus breathed. "Squalo!"

The shark blinked hazily. "I can't see you..."

Xanxus almost crushed the shark in his embrace, and kissed him, his eyes growing wet as the one he needed most began to disappear before his very eyes. "Squalo!" the rest of the team (minus Levi) cried, running up to him. Xanxus parted from the shark for a moment, and Squalo grinned in an aloof manner.

"I can't... see any of you...," he breathed. "Farewell... this has to be it..."

Xanxus cradled the fading body in his arms, and rasped, "Damn it, Squalo... you were supposed to go with me... I love you... I love you so much..."

"Sorry, boss... I love you, too..."

Squalo's entire form seemed to disappear before their eyes, and Fran hugged his prince tightly, his eyes watering. "I'm kind of scared... I don't want to go..." Bel sighed, and wrapped his arm around the other's waist.

"Don't worry, Fran... we'll be fine... Whether I take my leave before or after you, I'll help you cross into nothingness..."

Xanxus doubled over and silently mourned the loss of his shark, and growled. "Let this damned world take me too!"

"Boss...," Bel sighed. He glanced down at his lover, and Fran nodded in approval. The two of them stood, and helped Xanxus up, then embraced him. "It's all right, boss," Bel breathed. "You're okay."

"We're all going," Fran added. "Don't stress out too much."

Lussuria stood as well, then trembled as if unsteady on his own legs. "... Everyone...," he breathed. "I've... got to..."

Like a sickly feline, Lussuria left, not wanting the Varia to watch him go. Bel and Fran understood, and they watched Lussuria leave, the both of them overcome by sadness. "Poor Luss," Fran breathed.

"Don't pity him," Bel sighed. "He's been destined to go alone since the day he joined us."

Fran stared at his senpai, a little suprised by the remark, but hesitantly nodded. "You're right..."

"Nng..."

Bel and Fran looked back at Xanxus, and each took one of his hands. "It's okay, boss," Fran murmured. "Join him."

The boss glanced up, and whispered, "You two... did we really do the best thing for the Varia...?"

"We did," the two replied. Xanxus's eyelids fluttered, and he collapsed in Bel and Fran's grips, and the two Varia waited, patiently, as he left them. Afterwards, Bel looked deep into Fran's eyes, and they embraced, then kissed each other one last time, trying to make sure that their flames dyed in happiness.

Fran reached up, feeling through the long, blonde ponytail that Bel bore, and remembering how much his prince had matured over the years. "Senpai, I love you so much," he breathed as they parted. "Forever... let's be together forever..."

Bel held up his hand, showing Fran the particularly special ring on his finger. "I thought we'd already covered this," he murmured. Fran shook his head.

"No... we said 'until death do we part.' But... I don't want to leave you... not even when we die."

The prince grinned, and held Fran against him, murmuring, "Forever means forever, Froggy."

Blushing at the return of a very aged nickname, Fran looked back at his senpai, but suddenly realized that he couldn't see the prince. "Senpai...," he breathed. "No... not yet...!"

"Go on, Fran," came the rasp of a voice. "I'll be right beside you the whole time."

Fran cried in dispair as he felt his entire form being lifted, and then dragged away... away from Bel... away from life as he knew it.

_Just then... (same time period)_

"Senpai!" Fran gasped, sitting upright. He panted, stunned by his dream, then glanced back at the prince beside him. "Senpai...?"

"What is it, Fran?" Bel groaned, sitting upright. "You okay? You're a bit hot," he said, placing his hand on the other's forehead.

"Uh... no... I'm fine... I think...," Fran breathed, before hugging Bel tightly. "I just had a really... scary dream."

"Mm? What'd you see?"

"I saw everyone... disappearing... like we didn't exist anymore," Fran breathed. "Squalo... and boss... and Luss, and then us..."

"Huh... maybe y'saw the future...," Bel mumbled, lying back down. "C'mon."

Fran hesitantly did as told, although he continued to mull it over for a bit. In that time, Squalo's hair was short. Bel was growing his hair out, but he never kept it up in a ponytail... Lussuria was loved and appreciated by all of the Varia, and Squalo and Xanxus were openly close with each other. Maybe... just maybe... his vision had been of a parallel world. Visions from the future flowed back to Fran, and he smiled, remembering how he'd once trained in the future. He then realized that the Belphegor from then and the current Belphegor should be the same... but they weren't. Fran sighed. It was a little saddening, but at the same time, he knew that this Belpehgor was perfect for him.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>N'aw, sad, innit? XD Well, the next chapter is the last chapter, and, as you can imagine, it's gonna be called "A Royal Wedding"! :D Everyone ready for that?<p>

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9: A Royal Wedding

**A Royal Encore **

**Finale (Chapter 9)**

**A Royal Wedding**

"LUSS, GUESS WHAT?" Bel cried, bursting into the kitchen, dragging Fran in his wake. "FRAN AND I ARE GONNA GET MARRIED!"

"Oh, Bel-chan, that's great!" the Sun squealed, before pausing, confused. "How?"

"I dunno, it doesn't need to be official, but I checked out the vows on the internet!" Bel announced. He then looked back at the paper in his hand and mumbled, "I can't find the part where Froggy says 'I do' in his uke voice, though."

"We'll squeeze that in," Fran mumbled. Lussuria glanced at the other.

"Fran-chan? Why are you hiding?" he murmured. Fran blushed, then reluctantly stepped out from behind the prince, and Lussuria squealed to see the Mist in a long, white dress. "How cute is that! I'm taking pictures!" he announced. Fran allowed it, but flatly refused to smile.

"So then," Squalo started, looking grouchy, "we're supposed to hang around and watch you two perform a stupid little fake wedding that isn't even official?"

"You jealous?" Bel giggled.

"It doesn't have to be official when it's love, commander," Fran deadpanned.

"We're inviting Rasiel over," Bel said. "So your not gonna be the only jealous guy," he giggled.

"C'mon, senpai, don't rub in the fact that Xanxus is too much of an ass to propose to Squalo," Fran said, poking the prince. "You'll make them feel bad." Bel started laughing hysterically, and fran facepalmed, realizing the fact that he'd completely screwed up in his attempt to cheer Squalo up.

_A little later..._

"All right, everyone, sit down!" Fran called.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in the back or something?" Jill asked, swinging one leg over the other. "And why are you getting married in a training hall? Why do I have to sit on a bar stool?"

"You sure are whiney," Fran snorted, glaring at the waiter. "Bel wanted to make the dramatic entrance."

"And yet he has you wearing the dress," Jill chuckled.

"Don't push your luck, chubby!" Fran hissed, poking the older prince in the stomach. "Everyone else- sit down!"

The Varia all sat down in their seats, and Fran moved up to the front of the room, trying not to blush as he waited for Bel to spring into the room. Such didn't take long; Bel, eager to get his Froggy forever, waltzed in soon after, and made his way towards Fran, his hips swaying in an attempt to look sensual when he actually just made himself look ridiculous. Fran wanted to bash his head against the wall, but for the sake of being sweet, he just stood there, waiting for Bel to get to him. Finally, the prince got in place, and reached to grab Fran's hands with his own.

"I, Prince Belphegor, take you, dear Fran, as my wife and promise to be faithful to you always, in joy and in pain, in health and in sickness, and to love you and every day honor you, for the rest of my life." Fran sighed, impressed, then glanced back into the prince's eyes.

"And I, Fra-"

"Shh," Bel said. "If you take care of all of it there, we won't get to the good part." Fran twitched, irritated, then signaled for Bel to go on. "Do you agree to everything I just laid out for ya, Froggy?"

Fran steeled himself, took a deep breath, then said, his voice just like the one he uses in bed, breathed, "I do."

The crowd burst into laughter as the two words slipped past Fran's lips, and Lussuria audibly shouted out, "My gosh, Fran, that was _adorable!"_

Fran blushed furiously, humiliated enough as it was, and Bel, obviously not knowing how flustered his kouhai was, cried, "And the prince shall now kiss his frog!"

Fran accepted the incoming kiss, and quivered as he felt the ring slip onto his hand. With that, the Varia applauded the new bond, and Squalo reached for Xanxus's hand, leaning in to whisper, "We could elope if you want."

"No," Xanxus refused, withdrawing his hand. He paused when he saw the look on Squalo's face, then leaned in, and murmured, "We're already close enough."

Bel finally let Fran down from his tight embrace, and laughed, "That was fun! This should be a yearly thing!"

"No way!" Fran protested. Bel giggled uncontrollably, and started to drag the man away to their room, and once they got there...

_Well, you can imagine._

_Later_...

"That was exhausting," Fran muttered.

"Which part?" Bel giggled. "The wedding, or..."

Fran clobbered him with the pillow. "I am never using my uke voice in front of a crowd again!" he said, blushing.

"N'aw, but it was cute!" the prince whined.

"Everyone laughed at me," Fran complained.

"Pfft, well that's probably cause they were embarassed by their own fantasies," Bel snickered. Fran sighed, and slumped back in the bed. "C'mon, Froggy, it isn't all that bad."

"Yeah... I guess not...," Fran sighed. "Hey... let's go to sleep... I'm so tired..."

Bel grinned as Fran started to doze, and he hugged the other man tightly, murmuring, "I'll love you forever, Froggy."

-**Owari**

* * *

><p>And when I say 'owari,' this time, I MEAN IT! XD Although, you can expect many more fanfictions from me. Well... if you review, that is.<p>

Speaking of...

Please Review!


End file.
